Black Vinegar
by veatariel
Summary: PoT drabbles. FujiRyo. Chapter 3 posted. To sum it all up, how it all began and the timeline to the story.
1. Black Vinegar

Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi, Jump Comics, and all those companies that make their money out of fangirls like me. Please R/R!

* * * 

**Black Vinegar**

"How could you drink such a disgusting thing like that"  
  
Fuji smiled at the younger boy. "Saa... It's really good."  
  
Ryoma frowned at him. "Fuji-senpai, it's definitely NOT good if even the other regulars faint just by drinking Inui juice."  
  
"Tezuka didn't."  
  
"His hand shook." The first year pointed out. "That is considered as an extreme reaction from Tezuka-buchou."  
  
"Saa."  
  
Ryoma continued to watch Fuji [who was still smiling, which was really getting on his nerves] drink the rest of Inui's new concoction. Fuji serenely smiled at him and discarded the empty cup in the trash bin. "Say, Echizen. What did Inui say his new creation's name is?"  
  
"Dunno, something about 'Inui juice Regurgitated mix version 3 or whatever."  
  
Silence again.  
  
Fuji pulled Ryoma close and ruffled the younger player's hair. Ryoma grudgingly allowed the caresses.   
  
They were silent once again.  
  
"Ne, Fuji-senpai."  
  
"What is it, Echizen?"  
  
"I'm not making out with you after you just drank that."  
  
"Who knows? You might like it if you try." Fuji's smile widened.   
  
"..."  


* * *

end?


	2. Ochibi's Revenge?

Once again, I bring you more FujiRyo craziness. The disclaimer in the first chapter still applies. I got the inspiration to write the chapter after someone (yes, you know who you are. ^_^) wondered what would happen if Fuji DID kiss Ryoma after drinking Inui-juice.

Response to reviewers: Yes, I'm quite aware that Ryoma is 12. That's why I leave it up to you readers to decide what timeline this occurs in. Who knows? This might be in high school or post-Nationals. ^_^

* * * 

**Black Vinegar: Ochibi's Revenge?!?**

"Oi! _Seishounen_! Did you have a nice time? Why are you late? Aaahhh!! Is that a hickey?!? You've got a girlfriend already eh? I have some magazines that could help you ..."

Sound of a door slamming.

"Idiot."

Echizen Ryoma promised himself that one day, he could beat his father in tennis by practicing against strong players. However, there were times (like these) that he wished that he could take his racquet and slam it repeatedly on his stupid (not to mention perverted and slightly insane) father's head. He considered the thought briefly but changed his mind.

It was a waste of a perfectly good tennis racquet anyhow.

Grimacing, he took a tube of toothpaste out of the medicine cabinet and squeezed a large dollop onto the bristles of his toothbrush. He added more for good measure and started brushing his teeth vigorously. He also started scrubbing his tongue, spat, rinsed his mouth, put more toothpaste and brushed his teeth again.

'Stupid boyfriend,' he thought, cursing Fuji mentally.

* * *

Said stupid boyfriend ambushed him after drinking Inui-_senpai_'s special... (he forgot the name again) juice; pinned him against the wall and thoroughly ravished him. Fuji french-kissed him (on the mouth and also on other unmentionable places) and would have enjoyed it if...

If it hadn't tasted so bad.

He had blacked out and when he came to, he saw the concerned faces of Momoshiro and Kikumaru hovering above his face. He was lying on one of the benches in the tennis club room. His vision eventually cleared and returned to normal. Ryoma sat up and blinked at the club members and regulars who were asking how he was feeling.

Someone yelled, "DON'T WORRY!! OCHIBI-CHAN'S ALIVE!!". Kikumaru, he presumed. He winced at the volume of the yell. And then he saw Fuji smiling, standing near the door of the club room. Ryoma glared at him.

Fuji caught the glare and smiled so sweetly that Ryoma had cavities for days afterwards.

Ryoma glaring at another person would have meant the other person running away, fearing for his life. Fuji, on the other hand, had absolutely no sense of self-preservation.

Fuji grinned wider.

Ryoma wondered how many laps Tezuka-_buchou_ would make him run after he killed the team _tensai_.

"Echizen! We were so worried! I almost called an ambulance! I don't know what I would do if you didn't wake up, and if you didn't, I'd never..."

"Calm down, Ooishi. Ochibi's okay now."

"Inui-senpai! You made him drink the horrible juice again, didn't you?!?"

"I don't recall doing so. And it is NOT horrible. See, Horio-kun?"

"AAAYIII!! It's NEON PINK! That's not a normal color! Kachiro, try it!"

"Absolutely no way!"

"Well," Momoshiro said, helping Ryoma to his feet. "Fuji-senpai brought you here. He was pretty concerned that you had suddenly fainted while you were putting away the balls."

If looks could kill, Fuji would have been burnt into ashes by now.

"Probably from heatstroke. The weather's been pretty hot nowadays. How about we end practice now, Tezuka? Before anyone else faints?" Ooishi asked Tezuka.

"All right. Practice is over for today."

* * *

That night, Ryoma sighed happily as he soaked in the hot water. A bath never failed to relax him. And his relaxation brought into mind several ways as to kill/maim/torture/humiliate his boyfriend in the future.

"Fuji..."

* * * 

Fuji Syuusuke sneezed.

"Aniki?"

"Ah, sorry Yuuta. It must have been allergies. Now about Mizuki..."

end?


	3. Beginning of the end

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and the characters do not belong to me but to Konomi-sensei, IG productions, TV Tokyo and the other corporations who make fangirls spend money on PoT merchandise.

**Black Vinegar **

*** * ***

_Chapter 3: Beginning of the End_

Echizen Ryoma, Fuji mused, was definitely not an average Japanese teenager. Whereas most youngsters took to life one step at a time, Ryoma did it by leaps and bounds. 

He slept through most of his classes, yet he always received the highest grades among his peers. The English teacher, Nakamura-sensei, learned never to call on Ryoma during the class, lest he desired to be humiliated by a mere student. Similarly, the other teachers were surprised that when roused from sleep, he could easily answer problem sets and questions thrown his way. The mathematics teacher was overheard complaining to a colleague. "He even corrects MY mistakes for crying out loud. Reminds me of that kid who was also in Tennis club, you know... Tezuka-kun?"

Fuji once asked his boyfriend about his stellar academic performance. Ryoma just shrugged and said, "I don't care. I always study in advance so I could practice in the courts without my mom nagging me about my grades."

He should have known. It was all about Tennis. For Echizen Ryoma anyway. In some way, what he said made perfect sense; he should finish everything else (non-Tennis related) so he wouldn't be distracted while practicing. 

As with tennis and school, Ryoma was way ahead of his peers when it came to relationships. While the other boys were preoccupied with sports and cram school, he already began dating. Fuji was thankful that Seishun Gakuen was an 'elevator'-type school. Which meant that the students could enter the affiliated high school with little trouble if one did well in Junior high and passed the annual promotional exam. Which also meant that Seigaku was blessed with the junior-high, high school and university departments being relatively nearby to each other. Which was the reason he began dating the other boy in Ryoma's third year and during his stint as Tennis club captain. Strangely enough, Fuji could thank Inui for that.

* * *

_A year ago..._

"Ochibi did what?" Kikumaru asked in disbelief. He accidentally hit the ball too hard and it sailed over the fences of the tennis courts...

And neatly knocked Arai (who had the misfortune of being ordered to run laps by the captain) unconscious, who had been running just outside the perimeter.

"He asked me to help him during practices." Inui said, amused by the minor accident Kikumaru had caused. He took out his notebook. "This should be good data..."

"Nya!! Arai! Are you all right?"

Fuji turned his attention away from the apologetic Kikumaru and grinned at Inui. "I'll go with you."

"Why?" Notebook and pencil were readied.

"No particular reason. And you don't need to write that down. It's only a visit."

"Are you sure? My data contradicts your statements. There is a 76.4% chance that you want to come with me because of your fixation with Echizen. May I remind you that he is already a third year in Junior High and come next semester, he will be accepted into the high school judging from his excellent academic performance. And since the tennis club would no longer need much attention because the Nationals and other tournaments are over, there is a miniscule 0.6% chance that Echizen would decline your proposal for a rematch."

Fuji almost choked. Was that what Inui thought? That he wanted to play against the younger boy? "Then what are we waiting for?" He didn't have the heart to tell the data tennis player that he wasn't interested in Ryoma's tennis skills, instead, he was interested in getting into Ryoma's pants.

On the other hand, he wanted to see Inui SQUIRM from the realization that his precious data was wrong. Fuji's sadistic side perked at the idea.

* * * 

_A few months after..._

Ryoma wouldn't care less who he dated as long as his boyfriend (or girlfriend perhaps) could play Tennis. He didn't even bat an eye when Fuji asked him out on a date. As long as he could play against Fuji, he was happy. It was like that for the first few months. Tennis. And more Tennis.

Eventually it sunk in that Fuji wanted to do more things other than play around the courts. Lately, the have been making out a lot more often. They haven't gone beyond just making out yet. And Ryoma began to notice that Fuji had gotten a bit more... enthusiastic. They were teenaged boys after all, hormones and all that.

When Ryoma graduated from Junior High, he was immediately drafted into the High school tennis team. A part of him was elated to see his teammates. But that feeling was quashed when Fuji personally "greeted" him on his first day of practice

The other regulars didn't know that they had begun seeing each other. Hence the varied reactions when Fuji "greeted" him by thoroughly molesting him in front of all his teammates. 

Momoshiro was the first to react. The others followed suit.

"ECHIZEN?!? WHA-? YOU... AND ... FUJI-SENPAI?!? SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GAY?!?"

"Unnyaaah! Fuji!! Why didn't you tell me? Oishi!! Say something!"

"Eh? Uh... Congratulations?"

"OOISHI!"

"This is illogical... it can't be right. The data doesn't lie... Unless...!"

"Fuji, Echizen, I... uh... Eh? Thanks but what do I need a racket for...."

"Fushuuuuuu~!" 

"GUUREEEITOO! BURNING! OH YEAH! COME ON BOY! ORE-SAMA WILL PUNISH ANYONE WHO GETS IN THE WAY! CONGRATULATIONS!!"

"...."

"Tezuka? What's wrong?"

"Fuji. Echizen. 100 laps for disrupting practice. NOW!"

"... It's all your fault."

Fuji gave him a harmless looking smile. "Saa..."

* * * 

_Back to the present..._

Echizen Ryoma was avoiding him like the plague, Fuji thought as he sneaked another look at his boyfriend. He must still be angry about the Inui-juice incident. And if he was correct, the younger boy was plotting revenge. Interesting. In the meantime, he should get ready for whatever Ryoma was planning.

"You've still got a long way to go before you can beat me, Echizen."

* * *

tbc...


End file.
